


Expectations

by NoctusFury



Series: Narnia Gift Exchange [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Autumn Fic Exchange, Autumn Gift Exchange, Based on a Tumblr Post, Book/Movie: Prince Caspian, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Chronicles of Narnia References, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Developing Friendships, During Canon, Expectations, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Friends of Narnia, Friendship, Gen, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Chronicles of Narnia, Inspired by Fanfiction, Long Shot, Male Friendship, Narnia, Narnia Fic Exchange 2020, Narnia Gift Exchange, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Pre-Canon, Prince Caspian, Reepicheep's Expectations, Reepicheep's POV, Telmarine Age of Narnia, This is my FIRST Narnia Gift Exchange!!!, Tumblr, Writing Reepicheep was so much fun!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctusFury/pseuds/NoctusFury
Summary: "As a young mouseling, Reepicheep had many expectations. But the greatest of all his expectations was this: Reepicheep, more than anything else, expected to be told the legends of the Four Kings and Queens of Narnia. Every night, without fail; he couldn't sleep unless his parents or his nanny told him one of the Narnian legends from their past.Such were his expectations."But what Reepicheep DIDN'T expect was to see said Legends in the flesh! Or Reepicheep's thoughts upon meeting the Kings and Queens of Narnia.One-Shot. K-rated content and language.
Relationships: Reepicheep & Caspian, Reepicheep & Dryad Nanny, Reepicheep & Lucy Pevensie, Reepicheep & Peter Pevensie, Reepicheep & Pevensies, Reepicheep & Reepicheep's Parents
Series: Narnia Gift Exchange [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191776
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aryelee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryelee/gifts).



As a young mouseling, Reepicheep had many expectations. He expected to be warm; expected to be safe; expected to be fed; expected to get a pleasant night's rest; expected his brothers and sisters to quit _shoving_ him; expected to grow up big and strong like his parents _yesterday_ ; expected his parents to come at his beck and call.

But the greatest of all his expectations was this: Reepicheep, more than anything else, expected to be told the legends of the Four Kings and Queens of Narnia. Every night, without fail; he couldn't sleep unless his parents or his nanny told him one of the Narnian legends from their past.

Such were his expectations.

And told them, they did, for this scion that would be the future leader of their Clan of Mice, for nothing was withheld from him (indeed, this vice would end up coming back to bite him when he was older). And Reepicheep was fortunate in having parents every bit as valiant and bold as he was, and also had a deep devotion and love for Narnia and its history. And so, they never tired of telling the tales of yore again and again… and again, and again, and again.

Such were his expectations.

Reepicheep loved hearing the legends concerning the Golden Age, when Aslan defeated the White Witch, their enemies were routed, and the Four Monarchs of Narnia, known as the Pevensies, were crowned and ruled Narnia for a long time.

He heard the tales of Queen Susan the Gentle, of the beauty and grace that flowed from her like a gown (according to legend, she was said to have been the reincarnation of Swanwhite, one of the Ancient Queens of Narnia, before the White Witch took over), and such was her influence that quarrelling tongues and fists of dissention were stilled and silent before her majesty. And such was her beauty, that kings and princes, lords and dukes fought wars (and even instigated some) in order to claim her as a bride — the most infamous of which was Prince Rabadash the Ridiculous of the Calormen Empire. She was also renowned for the balls that she put together in bygone days.

Foremost of the Tales were of her and the Queen Lucy's involvement concerning Aslan: witnessing His Death and Resurrection, of their accompanying the Great Lion on His back — the greatest of honors, Reepicheep thought — to the then-abandoned Witch's Castle and freed all Narnians that had been turned to stone and, led by Aslan, raced to Beruna and overturned the tides of war, snatching victory from the jaws of defeat. There were other stories concerning the Queen Susan, but they were of such content that was of no interest to Reepicheep (and try as one might, there weren't many stories concerning the Queen Susan to begin with, due to her remaining in Cair Paravel for most of their reign save for the occasional trip to Anvard in Archenland to meet the Royal Family there).

He heard the tales of Queen Lucy the Valiant, of how she was the first Human and the First of the Monarchs to enter Narnia since the Elder Days, and how she met Mr. Tumnus and later the Beavers. The stories also told of the unique relationship she had with the Great Lion of Narnia, the High King of all High Kings — Aslan — and of how, of all her siblings, was given the name "Lioness".

He heard the tales of her skills as a healer, with her cordial of the rare Fire Flower, from which one drop was send to cure all ills and injuries — even bring them back from the brink of death (proven in King Edmund's case), and of her valiance in many a battle as she led the archers, and, yes, even in the thick of the fighting; and of how despite the High King's misgivings, she was eventually allowed to join her brothers in the hells of war.

But the stories concerning the Queen Lucy that most tugged at Reepicheep's spirit was of her adventures and journeys traveling the great Eastern Sea, of which was her domain. The song that his Dryad nanny sang to him, pertaining to him, wooed him ever more into these particular tales, and it gave him a deep and insatiable longing to sail to the East, to the end of the known world — to Aslan's Country. (However, as he grew older, Reepicheep would learn that such dreams would have to wait until a Son of Adam comes to rule Narnia once more and bring her back to its former glory.)

He heard the tales of King Edmund the Just, who had betrayed his siblings to the White Witch, but later repented of his crimes and was pardoned by the Great Lion, later proving himself in the Battle of Beruna; valiant were the tales that detailed the Just King's achievements, of how he had fought with a lion's ferocity in the desperate fight at the Rocks of Beruna in the battle, of how he slew three Ogres much bigger than him as he ran to intercept the White Witch and save his brother's life, of how he destroyed Jadis's wand with his sword and nearly gave his life to not only rescue his brother and atone for his wrongs, but to also help give his people some sort of advantage.

And let us not forget the stories afterward, of his wisdom and sense of justice that was renowned in all corners of the world; of his power and skill as a diplomat, having a tongue of silver that calmed even the most temperamental politician or ruler and helped wrangle peace or trade with many nations for the benefit of Narnia — a tool that could turn into cold, biting steel to intimidate potential or current enemies; and of the tales of his battles, alone or with his Royal Brother the High King, and of his tactical cunning and ferocity in battle. One of the highlights of his career as a warrior was in the Battle of Anvard against the Calormene forces led by Rabadash, and defeating him in single combat in a quite effortless manner (or so Reepicheep thought). Some of his most favorite stories of King Edmund was, predictably, those of the tournaments and contests of arms that the Kings had participated throughout their reigns.

The stories also spoke of the everlasting love and loyalty between the two brothers. So strong was their bond that they were said to almost be the same person, as one being. Rare was the occasion that one Brother was separate from the other, and the Just King was the High King's shadow wherever he went. Their bond of kinship was such that the young and irrepressible Reepicheep made the solemn resolve to have such kinship with his own siblings (and I'm afraid he was rather overzealous in that endeavor).

But the Tales of Yore that Reepicheep had great expectations to be told before bedtime were concerning only one Pevensie: High King Peter the Magnificent. It was _these_ tales above all else that most fascinated Reepicheep, had him sit, enthralled, with wide eyes full of awe and admiration, as his parents and even his nanny told him story after story of the High King of Narnia — the _first_ and _only_ High King, save for Aslan Himself.

Many a tale was said of the brilliant radiance shining forth from him, as if the Sun had come from the heavens down to Earth, instilling awe and respect among his subjects and allies, and fear and hatred from his enemies; of how his mere presence would silence every tongue and deed in any room with a confident and commanding aura; and of the many deeds in his reign in building roads, schools, homes, entire towns, and even harbors with fleets of ships. There were tales, too, of his fell temper — of how quick he was to anger should anyone threaten or bring harm to his Royal Siblings or to his people, and often had to take his younger brother to calm him down to reason. (I'm afraid that this was one of the vices that Reepicheep would inherit from his idol and King, and would eventually have to learn to temper it in later years.)

However, the tales that Reepicheep was most eager to hear — and the stories which would seal his destiny for eternity — were those of his feats in battle and deeds of renown: the famous Battle of Beruna, of his duel with Maugrim and later the White Witch, of the many skirmishes against the Fell-Beasts ever after, of his wars against the Giants of Ettinsmoor and Harfang, and against the menacing Calormen Empire — and let us not forget of the High King's numerous contests and tournaments with other knights and rulers of valor and chivalry!

Yes, it was _these_ tales that would mold Reepicheep into a valiant Knight of Narnia. While the Kings and Queens that were his inspiration were long gone in the immortal sands of time, Narnia was still here — different, yes, but here all the same. The creatures, too, were still here — in hiding, but alive, and planning their one last gamble to reclaim Narnia for their own. Narnia was in need of saving. Narnia was in need of a Hero — a valiant Knight capable of great and mighty needs, and perform many an act of mercy, honor, and kindness. A Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion — like the High King Peter!

This was his expectation, to be like the great High King, his hero and mentor, and fight to free Narnia as in the days of the Winter Revolution. To fight as if he _was_ one of the Knights of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, knighted personally by the High King _himself_! Who knows? Mayhap what was could come again, and the Kings and Queens of Narnia would return through the cries of Queen Susan's Horn, as the legends have said.

Reepicheep had many expectations, but even _that_ would be expecting too much of the universe! Wouldn't it?

But despite this, Reepicheep believed, and hoped, and persevered, as all optimists do, and _have_ done, in every age through time eternal.

This was to be expected.

* * *

This wasn't what he expected — not in a thousand years!

Reepicheep wasn't sure what he was expecting when he ran to defend Prince Caspian from some unknown assailant (aside from it being Telmarines, for who else would be attacking Narnians in an underhanded, cowardly ambush?), but never in his wildest dreams did he expect to be standing in the presence of High King Peter the Magnificent and his Royal Siblings!

The young Mouse — now a full-fledged Knight of Narnia like his father, and his father's father, and his father before him, and so forth — just stood there in awe, sword drawn, mouth agape (he was fortunate that none of his comrades noticed his discourteous demeanor in favor of focusing on the Monarchs; completely unbecoming of a Knight!) as his dark eyes drank in the beautiful sight of the Pevensies in all their glory.

Prince Caspian's comment broke him from his shameful behavior (only to be scandalized by it a moment later): "…I'd thought you'd be older."

Reepicheep gaped at Prince Caspian, completely flabbergasted. This was not what he had expected from the young King-to-Be. That's _not_ the sort of thing one says to _Royalty_. So what if the Kings and Queens of Narnia are a bit on the young side? Prince Caspian was one to talk, not yet eight-and-ten himself!

"If you'd like, we could leave and come back in a few years…" Now, he's done it! Only five minutes in, and His Royal Highness has insulted the High King of Narnia!

"No-No! It-It's not that," Prince Caspian assured him hurriedly. "You're all just… not what I had expected." He's done it _again_! Has His Highness never learned court etiquette, or did they just neglect to teach him the finer things?

Reepicheep briefly heard the younger, dark-haired King — King Edmund — direct a similar comment towards one of the Minotaurs (which was completely understandable, in Reepicheep's mind, as he didn't fully trust the creatures himself), before hurrying off to rescue Prince Caspian from further shaming himself with his deplorable decorum.

"We have anxiously awaited your return, My Liege," And it was true, they did. And according to knightly behavior and code of conduct, he gracefully bowed from the waist with a paw to his heart as he said, "Our hearts and swords are at your service."

However, any further conversation was halted when his sensitive ears picked up someone using the Forbidden Word: "…He is so _cute_."

Immediately, he brandished his sword and interrogated all and sundry with the point of his blade. "Who said that!?" he demanded.

"Oh… Sorry." Reepicheep turned to see that it was the youngest Monarch, the Queen Lucy, who had spoken the words with an apologetic (and slightly amused) smile gracing her features as she clasped her hands together on her gown.

Realizing that he had made an outburst and drew his sword in front of the Queens, and wanting to make it clear that he meant no offense towards the Valiant Queen, he said: "Your Majesty, with the greatest respect," he even made a gallant, courteous bow towards his Queen to show that he, did, in fact, have the greatest respect towards her, "I do believe 'courageous,' 'courteous,' or-or 'chivalrous,' might more befit a Knight of Narnia." And with a twirl of the blade, he sheathed it back into its scabbard.

"Well, at least we know _some_ of you can handle a blade." the High King remarked. His expression was pleased and looked impressed by his skill.

Reepicheep beamed. "Yes, indeed," was the casual reply, wholly pleased with himself. And wanting to put himself even more in his hero's favor, Reepicheep continued: "And I have recently put it into good use, securing weapons for your army, Sire." There! _That_ is how one spoke to Royalty — particularly those who'd disappeared for a thousand years. _I hope you're taking notes, Your Highness._

"Good. Because we're going to need every sword we can get."

As the High King then turned to speak to Prince Caspian, Reepicheep took that as his cue to step back into the background and hoped that the young prince at least learned from his mistakes and didn't insult the High King further than he obviously already had.

Granted, Their Majesties weren't what he expected — and he _certainly_ didn't expect to meet them along the way back to Aslan's Howe. Reepicheep himself didn't understand why the Pevensies returned to Narnia back to their child selves when they had first been coronated. It seemed rather counterintuitive and also puts Their Royal Majesties in a serious disadvantage. But he assumed that Aslan must have a really good reason, and, naturally, one doesn't question the goings on instigated by the Great Lion. If He wanted the Four Monarchs of Narnia to return as their old child selves, who was _Reepicheep_ to protest against it? Perhaps it was Aslan's way of making sure that the Narnians recognized them? It was cyclical, he was sure. He remembered the Old Stories told to him by his parents, and his nurse, and compared the two: the Pevensies came to Narnia to start a Revolution, dethrone a tyrant, free Narnia, and rule as her Kings and Queens; and they returned to Narnia during yet _another_ Revolution to dethrone a tyrant, free Narnia, and instill the Prince Caspian as the new King of Narnia (though Reepicheep hoped that Their Majesties would stay afterwards) — history repeats itself in more ways than we think.

As Reepicheep soaked in the radiant presence of Their Majesties, the High Kings and High Queens of Narnia, he realized that they had superseded his expectations. None of them were what he had expected — they were greater than he could have ever hoped or dreamed. The Monarchs of Old Narnia that were in the Legends irrevocably _paled_ in comparison to their real-life transcendent splendor and majesty! And a bold hope grew in the Mouse Chieftain, then — a hope that Aslan has heard their prayers and answered them by sending them the Saviors of a previous Age, and the Knight of Narnia knew beyond a shadow of a whisker's doubt that with them on their side, chances of victory had gotten much more favorable.

Yes, they had _exceeded_ his expectations. In _every_ respect.

But _that_ , of course, was to be expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Greetings and salutations, my fellow Narnians! Here's my first Narnia fanfic that's NOT a poem and also my first Narnia fanfic after a long hiatus. I've been busy with life and with other Fandoms, so I haven't been in this Fandom for a while. But now I'm back with a refreshed mind and renewed enthusiasm. After this fanfic, I've got plans for another several one-shots that I aim to do in the next two months. Including one-shots that will be inspired from my poetry. Though I'm not sure if I should add those one-shots ALONGSIDE those poems, or if I should have them be their separate works. What say you?
> 
> This work was also my first time in joining the Narnia Gift Exchange event. I quite enjoyed it. I may join the Winter Exchange when December comes along. But I hope that you enjoy this work. This was also my first time writing in Reepicheep's POV. I hope I did him justice. :-)
> 
> For Narnia and For Aslan!
> 
> — Noctus Fury


End file.
